


暗面

by Zemquixote



Category: Blasphemous (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26059765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zemquixote/pseuds/Zemquixote
Summary: 一种奇异的邪恶生物如此沉醉于忏悔者的道路。
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	暗面

**Author's Note:**

> 触手x忏悔者的崩坏文，我下流，我认罪，但我还写。

它们是忏悔者最讨厌的一类怪物，即使从不真正对他造成伤害，可苦行中在它们身上总会耽误太多的时间。这种黏腻多汁、柔若无骨的生物总是隐匿在漆黑的岩洞中，在忏悔者历经艰险，堪堪得到牺牲者的遗骨之时，俯冲下来把他从孽刃旁提起，紧紧束缚住他有力的手脚，而失去倚仗的忏悔者对这狡猾的束缚毫无办法。这种从深渊中汲取养分的生灵极为懂得如何使人堕落，它们先是吐出大量腥膻的液体，并用多而灵活的触脚时轻时重地摩擦忏悔者的一切弱点，接着便毫不客气地撕裂他粗糙坚硬的遮蔽物，缠上他那已经在布料上淫荡地留下痕迹的生殖器，像是在挤一块浸满水的海绵般前后收缩，给予他人类永远无法带来的快感。而仅仅如此并不能使这种邪恶生物感到满足，与此同时它们会争先恐后地填满忏悔者身上的缺口，甚至往往钻进那张永远冷酷而沉默的面庞下，迫使他在神看不到的角落发出窒息的干呕。而从肛门侵入的触手又多又深，在忏悔者紧绷的腹部能看到他们放肆活动的突起，它们强烈地压迫着他的前列腺，使忏悔者每每无法克制地射精四到五次，直到除了失禁外再也不能给出任何反应。有一次这种生物似乎颇为不满他的沉默，伸出一支细小的分岔插入了阴茎的前端，于是接下来的一小段时间，也许有十分钟，忏悔者都只能感受到前列腺被从四面八方摩擦的痛苦，面具下那张从来没有任何人见到过的脸庞上沾满泪水。直到它们满足后将他扔在沾满黏液的岩板上，他的下腹依然被快感麻痹到抽搐，以至于行走时轻微的摩擦都带来极大的刺激。虽然忏悔者在阿尔贝罗也不能避免类似的任务，但那些枯槁孱弱的教徒从来不会给他带来高潮，甚至不能让他感受到快感，从而忏悔者每次不过沉默地做自己应做的事。惯于承受苦难的忏悔者也曾被特比达德巨大的阴茎撕裂，但痛苦并不会夺走他的神智，他就骑在那根刑具的头部给了它致命一击，从此之后无论什么他都能够沉默地承受，直到这种怪物忽然缠上了他。它们完全夺去他对身体的控制，并且总会做充分的润滑，带来的快感足以抵消粗暴的疼痛，以至于忏悔者即使平日恪守禁欲的规则，所犯下的罪恶也想必早已糊满刻在天堂上的名字。但每当遇到它们往往会耽搁他整整一晚上的时间，它们竭尽所能地逗弄忏悔者，似乎沉迷于将这具业已习惯苦难的身躯拖入极乐地狱，耗尽他所有的体力后又恭恭敬敬地放在原地，在黑暗中窥伺着他恢复体力后一瘸一拐地逃去。直到见到下一个神圣真主之前，忏悔者都必须带着一裤子自己的精液、尿液和这可恶怪物的分泌物继续战斗。

**Author's Note:**

> 有配图，但我还没研究出来怎么发（︶︿︶）


End file.
